User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapters 18 and 19
< Chapter 17 Chapter 18- That afternoon was quite beautiful, with warm weather, clear skies, and blocked off traffic in the downtown area! All the cars rushing home from their jobs were being stopped on the highway thanks to Clementine and Jessica creating a blockage- only letting people pass if they paid money, or they’d get their cars destroyed with metal bending and sudden storms. But wait- there was a new rogue hero on the way to stop them! Her name was Lucy...and she unlike any hero they had seen before! She ran over, passing the cars and the angry, terrified people within them. Horns were blaring, but she ignored it. She just wanted to get into the fight… “Hey, stop, evil ones!” Lucy yelled, reaching the two villainesses at the end of the road. “Or fight!” Clementine let out a loud, evil laugh. “Bring it on! Ensemble, attack!” As The Bitch lifted her hand, Lucy just laughed and...turned herself into an invisible giant! “DRIVE AWAY, PEOPLE!” She said in her now-booming voice. “YOU AREN’T SAFE HERE!” Everyone complied, and began to turn and escape from the highway. Now they had a place to battle... This is going to be a piece of cake. “What the-” Jessica asked, just before she was picked up and given a tight squeeze. With a scream, she struggled in Lucy’s giant hands, then she was dropped onto the pavement below. The Bitch groaned and weakly picked herself up, holding her head and stomach. “You are useless!” Clementine screamed at her, then looked up in the general direction of where the invisible Lucy was. The villainess lifted her hand and the sky began to turn dark. The rumble of thunder could be heard, and a heavy rain and wind and win started. But it didn’t bother her! She stomped down on the ground hard, creating a small earthquake that sent Clementine flying down the grassy slope that was on either side of the road, and into a tree...with a few branches falling down for good measure. Clementine got back up and aimed a lightning bolt. But she was no longer standing there, and the electricity just hit the now-muddy ground. She let out a booming laugh and kicked Clementine in the stomach with only a small bit of force, just enough to send her flying into a second tree. Suddenly, the storm stopped. The Electric Shadow was defeated. With both of them stopped- and stopped quite easily- Lucy shrunk down to normal and let herself turn visible again. She then laughed and started walking away… “Hey!” She heard a voice from up above, and looked to see Calum in the sky. “Who are you?” “Oh great!” Another voice- Rebecca- said in a bitter tone, as she wandered over. “We were beaten to the punch- literally! I told you two we should be faster!” Katherine was just behind her. “At least the job got done! Who are you?” Lucy started laughing. “Who am I? Who AM I? You- get this on video!” She said, pointing at the now-on-the-ground Cal, and he smiled and took out his phone. “I am Lucy Marks, new transfer...hero...from Miami! And I did this!” She pointed towards Clementine and Jessica, who were walking away, looking stiff and in pain. Hopefully, the stupid hero taking the video would get the image as well… “I did it on my own! Yes, you all heard me! And you are all welcome!” As soon as that was done, she motioned for Calum to cut the video. “And now, before you three introduce yourselves...I know who you are. You’re members of the Super-Secret Society Of Superheroes...I researched the stock of heroes and villains in this place before moving here. See you three around…” Lucy winked at them and strolled away, while all three of them were watching her with expressions of annoyance, jealousy or worry. She paused and turned back around. “Post the video online, please, Calum?” And with that, she continued on, counting the minutes until her video went viral, and she- Lucy Marks, not some loser hiding behind a dumb nickname- would be the most famous hero in the city. Chapter 19- At the same time the battle was happening on the highway, something else was happening rather close to home. Kimberly was on the move, running through the neighborhood as a fox. Some screamed and moved away, but for most...they were used to seeing her in her super-mode. Of course, they knew it was her...the only thing she could transfer into was a fox! There were a lot of jokes made about her name because of that…but it helped her be clever and quick when on the job. All that was on her mind was one thing. Not the job she was about to do, or any possible plans...just about how much money she’d make for this job! She was thinking about $75...currently. It wasn’t long before she reached the battlefield- Clementine’s House! Or, rather, the Ensemble lair. She knew where it was after having done jobs for them in the past. Kimberly morphed back into her human form and went over to the outside entrance of the basement. She opened burned through the wooden door with her fire powers and climbed down the stairs into the darkness. Soon, she heard talking. She hid against the wall to listen in. “You aren’t done with that machine yet?” Dakota was saying, in annoyance. “You boys are slow! Do I have to convince you to be faster? Or does Danny’s obedience only work with Clementine?” “You sure got us,” Morishige responded, sarcasm in his tone. “We’re just turning it on. Chill.” Kimberly smirked to herself. So their little machine was finished- but they wouldn’t be the ones getting to use it! She let out a firebolt at the wall, burning one of Clementine’s posters. “What was that?” Danny asked. She grinned and created more fire around the room. Smoke was starting to rise... “I can’t breathe!” Dakota cried. “Aww, too bad!” Kimberly mocked, walking into the room, hands lit on fire. “I’ll just be taking the weapon now.” Morishige stared at her and then calmly aimed it at her. It was a laser gun. Impressive, but cliche… He turned on the weapon and fired a beam at her. She dodged- the beam hit one of Clementine’s pillows...and it exploded! Kimberly sent more fireballs at the team, and dodged and blasts from the machine. She eventually hit Morishige, making him fall off and having to get the fire off of his cape. “Hey, play nICE.” Danny said, stressing the “ice” part of the word, as he sent some of his ice towards her. It melted easily with the flames she was throwing out. “Umm...I should have seen that coming.” She smirked and shoved him onto the waterbed. The smoke was beginning to turn unbearable. “Let’s get out of here before we choke to death! Come on!” Dakota yelled. “Boys, bring the machine!” And Dakota teleported out of the room. “Aw, don’t leave us with the heavy lifting!” Danny complained through coughs, and scrambled for the weapon. But she just grinned and leaped for it first. “I’ll carry this out for you, boys! But don’t forget to leave me a tip!” She then picked it up and ran out the stairs with it, easily escaping since the door had been burned to ashes. Then she tied it to her back with her cape- it was surprisingly lightweight- and morphed back into a fox. Kimberly then sped away, while the boys made it out of the lair- empty handed, and smelling like smoke. ----- She made her way towards the hero’s treehouse when she heard her name being called by...Perrie? Kimberly froze and prepared to run when her friend stepped out of the shadows. “I know it’s you, Kimmy. I saw you turn into a fox earlier.” She nervously morphed back into a human. “Why were you at my house?” “I was coming to visit you. We were supposed to work on homework today, remember?” Kimberly sighed and looked at her. “Do not tell anybody I have superpowers.” “I won’t,” Her new friend said, walking over curiously. “If you tell me what I want to know.” “Like?” “Who else has powers?” “Well, there’s, uh...Clem, Katherine, Atsu, that Hazel chick...and all the people you see talking to Clem and Katherine. There’s some college students with powers...our parents, obviously...oh, and Mr. Hart.” Perrie looked shocked. “Wow...that’s so cool! Okay, I’ve decided! I’ll be your sidekick.” “Um...what?” “Let me say this again. I will be your sidekick. Got it?” Kimberly laughed in confusion. “But I don’t need a sidekick! I don’t even want a sidekick! Especially not one without powers!” “I can pay you.” She thought about it for just a moment, and then said, “We start your training tomorrow night.” Perrie grinned at her. “I knew you would say that.” Category:Blog posts